


Getting Hickeys From My Bed Bugs

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ghosts, Haunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: Ouma likes to leave marks.This doesn’t surprise Kaito; he’d known the first time the other boy had smiled at him that he was just as much bite as he was bark.Kaito’s more surprised that they show up at all.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Getting Hickeys From My Bed Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is an EXPLICIT fic please don't read if you're a minor!!! Based off the song Sex With A Ghost by Teddy Hyde because I got inspired after listening to it.

Ouma likes to leave marks.

This doesn’t surprise Kaito; he’d known the first time the other boy had smiled at him that he was just as much bite as he was bark.

Kaito’s more surprised that they show up at all.

At night, he writhes in bed and presses against the still-fresh, aching bruises, standing out even against his tanned skin. He pinches the skin, rolls it around in his fingers, digs his nails just a little bit into the marks. He pretends it’s just… morbid curiosity, pretends he isn’t seconds from shoving a hand under the elastic of his boxer so he can get some sort of relief.

And when Ouma shows up, glistening and just barely-there, Kaito jumps; his cock is still not discouraged.

“Jesus christ, give a man some warning, Ouma- goddammit-” Ouma just snickers, eyes narrowing with interest at Kaito’s fingers tapping impatiently from where his hand is resting on his already-bared torso.

“Awww, but I could tell you were missing me, Momota-chan. Someone’s desperate already, huh?” Kaito lets out a frustrated grunt, though he would never admit to what he’s frustrated over. What a brat.

He rolls his eyes pointedly, making sure Ouma picks up on his annoyance loud and clear. “Don’t get fucking presumptuous, asshole. This is my apartment- I can jack off when I want. It’s… y’know, normal.”

An annoying voice in the back of his head pipes up that most people probably wouldn’t jack off when they knew they were being haunted; Kaito kindly tells that voice to shut the fuck up.

“So you don’t want me here?” Ouma croons, a faux pout on his face, “I use up all this energy visiting you, and you want me gone. Can’t a ghost get a break around here?”

Kaito groans, head thumping back against his pillowcase. “God, you’re annoying, just- shut up and tell me why you’re really here-”

Quick as a flash, Ouma is on top of him. And it’s  _ wrong _ , of course it’s wrong, because people don’t move that fast and their arms don’t bend like that and Kaito- Kaito lets out a sharp gasp. Out of fear, of course, and nothing else. 

Ouma doesn’t feel like a physical weight on top of him- he never does- instead, he feels more like the brush of sheets against bared skin, the implication of touch, the promise of more. It leaves Kaito shivering, feeling as if he’s just been hit by a cold breeze. His body strains upwards, testing out Ouma’s presence, feeling the boundary of where he can’t rise up any further lest it feels as if he’s in a blizzard. His fingers twitch with the urge to touch, a rush of heat burning through his stomach.

It’s wrong, and a scream gets caught in the back of his throat as Ouma’s eyes roam lazily over his body.

“Why don’t you tell me what you want, Momota-chan?” Ouma says, voice casual and yet still demanding to the point that Kaito can’t help but reply, words leaving him in a rush.

“I wish you’d just touch me already, you fucker-”

The next thing Kaito feels is teeth, and his hips jerk up off the bed.   
  


Ouma’s mouth is on his neck and he doesn’t know how this works but he doesn’t particularly care right now, his body squirming beneath the other boy, hands reaching up to brush against all that is not actually there, the maddening suggestion of pressure leaving him desperate.

He can already feel the bruise forming on his neck; a hickey he’ll never be able to explain.

Ouma’s fingers, light and deft and such a goddamn tease, just barely brush against the edge of his boxers. 

“C’mon now,” he teases, leaning back and looking so obnoxiously proud of himself, “Hurry up. I can’t be here all night.”

And Kaito- damn Ouma and his voice and his fucking eyes- Kaito is already tugging off his boxers, struggling out of them as if someone is actually sitting on top of his chest, his body too susceptible to the impression that Ouma leaves. He always did believe too much- and apparently that carries over into this situation too.

“Stop fucking teasing, c’mon, c’mon,” Kaito curses under his breath, cock hard as it falls against his stomach as soon as the elastic is past his hips, thighs straining to control himself, to keep from looking as desperate as he feels.

Ouma’s gaze could consume him. Literally, Kaito thinks. That doesn’t deter the arousal mixing with adrenaline in his system one bit.

Kaito feels him slide down then, his presence settling closer to his thighs than his chest. His hand is… more of a suggestion than an actual touch. Kaito’s cock twitches as Ouma wraps it around him, looking so smug.

Kaito’s almost positive he would be teasing this much even if he wasn’t a ghost.

“What do you want, Momota-chan?” he says in a sing-song tone, “You can’t have me, y’know; I’m not even here. That’s not gonna stop you from being a slut for me, of course,” Kaito swears as Ouma increases his presence just a little bit, his hand leisurely stroking up and down, “But I think you should be a little more clear in what you want out of this situation. What’s your end goal, hm?”

Kaito squirms at his tone. “I don’t- I don’t fuckin know, you’re the one invading my apartment-”

“And stroking your cock, so be a little more grateful-”

Ouma squeezes, and Kaito’s gaze goes white for a moment. “Fuck, fuck, I wanna come! I want you on top of me, I want you inside me, I want- I want more-”

For just a moment, Kaito’s heart rate increases faster than it ever has before; his bedroom door slams shut, the lights flicker off. Kaito feels Ouma’s weight on his thighs more than he ever has before, like he’s really there, and there’s a pinch at his thigh, something wet and too-warm at his nipple, a hand circling leisurely around his neck. Kaito jerks and tries to escape- he jerks and tries to lean into the feeling as much as he can.

Ouma’s voice dances through his ears, a whisper, sometimes a shout. Too much and too little all at the same time.

“Maybe next time I’ll have to watch you fuck yourself for me then, hm? Maybe I’ll have to watch you cum wishing I was the one doing it. You want that? You want me to take control? You want your body to be mine?”

God, he’s fucking terrifying.

Kaito comes harder than he ever has before.

Moments pass, and Ouma is gone like a bad one night stand. The lights come back on, the door creaking open like it had never been closed. Kaito breathes hard, one hand immediately going to the newly-purpled spot on his thigh, the other soothing the mark on his neck.

What a motherfucker. He said he wasn’t gonna leave any spots above the collar. 

Kaito guesses that’s what he gets for trusting a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
